Logistics management can use shipment location information to manage and optimize, for example, a supply chain. The shipment location information can be provided by a geographic positioning device attached to the shipment. The geographic positioning device can increase in-transit location visibility of the shipment. Thus, the supply chain can be timely and reliably managed.